Magic
Magic (a.k.a. Santeria, Voodoo, or prayer) is an important leitmotif that has been addressed during multiple events throughout the series. Season One In this season, many references were made to magic in the storylines of several characters. Tiffany "Pennsatucky" Doggett In "Bora Bora Bora", Pennsatucky became convinced she is a faith-healer. Due to the collaboration of several inmates, she was convinced she was able to perform minor feats such as helping Watson's knee pain and momentarily "curing" (in Doggett's words) Boo's homosexuality, although these were, in fact, pranks played by Watson and Boo. Piper eventually told her that there was a teenager in the bathroom that needed her help; the teenager in question was Dina, a wheelchair-bound girl unwillingly participating in the prison's "scared straight" programme. Pennsatucky assaulted the girl whilst trying to "heal" her and was sent to Psych. Miss Claudette Miss Claudette was speculated to be a "Voodoo Mambo" who used magic to retain her poop while in prison. The Chicken First seen in "The Chickening", the Chicken is rumoured to express magic-like abilities such as teleportation and is thought to be full of power that can be absorbed, as stated by Red. Gloria Mendoza When Daya Diaz wishes to abort her child, she asks Gloria for a "Santeria" potion to help. However, Aleida does not want the baby aborted and asks Gloria to give Daya a "potion" resulting only in an upset stomach. Season Two This season delves slightly further into the leitmotif of magic through the backstory of Gloria Mendoza. Before her arrest, she was shown running a mystic shop selling Santeria spells (explained by Gloria as "Catholic plus") as performed by her aunt Lourdes. When performed correctly, her spells were believed to have a high success rate, though this was not enough to sustain her family. After Gloria was arrested, her abusive ex-boyfriend Arturo returned to her shop to steal her money. There, he burned to death due to the present circumstances and speculated magical influence. At the end of the season when Norma was attempting to kill Vee, Gloria stepped in for some magical aid in the form of a curse. A series of following circumstances did ultimately result in Vee's death. Season Three This season is full of magical references from both Gloria and her apprentice, Norma. They are often asked by other inmates for magical favors or blessings, given through the use of candles, eggs, honey, and garlic. When Norma is caught branching out on her own, Gloria scolds her for abusing Santeria magic and "messing with things she doesn't know anything about". Norma goes on to use her own form of magic, described as "less than magic but more than a hug". It is hinted that her influence with the inmates who follow her is due to the persuasion techniques she learnt from her husband, Guru Mack, rather than a magical power she possesses. In a flashback, Gloria's mother is seen using a Santeria spell on her to produce a boy. The child is then revealed to be male on a scan instead of female, as previously stated by healthcare staff. Category:Other